Home Alone
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the the twins with powers should be left in the Jade Palace... alone? Let's see shall we?
1. Chapter 1: Home Alone?

Home Alone

Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the the twins with powers should be left in the Jade Palace... alone? Let's see shall we?

I wanted to do this for a while, it'll be a short story though. I don't own anything except Ichi, Fu, and emperor Huang di.

Chapter 1: Home Alone?

* * *

It was a normal day in the valley of peace, everyone that lived there was happy; the sun shined and the people did what they usually did, wether it was working or talking to friends. In the Jade Palace Po, the five, and Master Shifu were doing their normal routine of training. Shifu was proud to see them progress, he was even more proud of Po since at he was still a novice and was already progressing smoothly. "Alright students, that's enough for today."

"Yes master." They obeyed

Shifu was happy, but as he looked at his students he asked. "Does anyone know where the twins are?"

"We haven't seen them all day." Viper answered

"Actually, I think Ichi told me about some special training they were doing." Po explained "I don't know where they went though."

"...I think I have a good idea where they are." Tigress said, pointing outside. Everyone turned to see large explosions coming from the training grounds.

When they went down to where the explosion came from, they found Ichi and Fu sparring; their punches clashed together, as they did Ichi grabbed Fu's punch and threw her away only for her to land back on her feet. She grabbed her harp from her back and started to attack, but Ichi blocked and countered with his sword Kageichi. "You're done Ichi: Arrow Rain!"

As Fu played her harp she summoned a barrage of arrows to fire from above, but Ichi smirked at the attack and said. "I hope you want these back, cause here they come: Shadow Hornet!"

Ichi unleashed a barrage of sword thrusts, and as they clashed the arrows were thrown right back at her; but Fu was calm, as she played her harp again she exclaimed. "Siren's Shreik!"

Fu played a tune so loud that it sounded like a nail scratching a chalkboard, the tune was so strong that it stopped the arrows in their tracks; as they fell Ichi enveloped his blade in a crimson flame, while his sister enveloped her hands in azure ready to attack. But Shifu stepped in and said, "That's enough!"

"Huh?" The twins asked "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Why didn't the both of you tell us about this 'special training'?" Shifu asked "If you wanted to do this I would have gladly agreed to it."

"Sorry, we just got so into it that we forgot to tell you." Ichi answered "I guess we were too excited."

"Yeah, we were about to make one big bang too." Fu agreed

"A good thing you didn't, it could've destroyed the whole palace." Mantis stated

"Nah... maybe, half the mountain." Ichi estimated "I guess we were going overboard."

"Master Shifu!"

They all turned to see a goose flying towards them, it was Shifu's messenger Zeng; he made a clash landing to the ground, Shifu went to him and said. "What is it Zeng?"

"M-Master, you have a message from emperor Huang di." Zeng answered "He needs your help, along with the five and the dragon warrior."

"Wait, that's his real name!?" Ichi exclaimed

"Yes, surprised?" Shifu said, smiling "Alright, we'll leave immediately."

"But master, what about the twins?" Crane asked

"You're right," Shifu thought of what to do, that's when he thought of something. "while we're gone, I want the both of you to stay here."

"By ourselves?" Ichi asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust that both of you will do fine by yourselves." Shifu answered

"So, you'll leave us here?" Fu asked

"Yes."

"By ourselves?"

"That's right."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Without anyone watching us?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if I was wrong to trust both of you," Shifu said, annoyed "Maybe I should find someone to babysit for you."

"We'll be fine, you guys go ahead." Fu assured

"We're old enough to take care of ourselves anyway." Ichi agreed

"Very well, let's get ready to go."

"Yes Master." Everyone agreed

It only took and hour for everyone to get packed, after they did they met each other at the door in the hall of warriors; Shifu asked, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure the two of you can handle this?" Shifu asked "This is a full responsibility, I want to make sure that I can trust you."

"We promise Shifu, we will honor your trust." The twins answered

Shifu smiled and hugged them both, "I know that I can trust you two, the both of you have the maturity of an adult. But sometimes you need to act your age."

"So, you want us to act like teenagers?" Ichi asked

"Oh, then can we have a huge party while your gone?" Fu asked

"... Don't push it you two." Shifu answered

"You two take care of yourselves." Po explained "Don't mess anything up either."

"Po, why would we ever... ok we promise not to mess anything up." Ichi agreed "You guys be careful too."

With that they left, and as they reached the bottom of the stairs Shifu felt a little worried; Viper was the first to see it and asked, "Are you ok master?"

"I'm fine, but it feels like in a few minutes the whole palace will explode." Shifu explained

"Come on Shifu, even they wouldn't go that far." Po assured "At least... I don't think so."

Meanwhile back in the palace, the twins thought about what to do before they go to bed; then Fu got an idea and said, "Hey, how about we blow up the palace for fun?"

"You actually read my mind, but that's going to far." Ichi answered

"Yeah your right, so what do we do?" Fu asked

Ichi thought for a moment, and then got an idea. "Hey, is Zeng still here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got an idea so funny, we'll be laughing in our sleep." Ichi whispered into Fu's ear, but she looked discouraged about it

"I don't think that'll work." Fu stated

"Oh yeah, if this work you have to cook for tomorrow." Ichi smirked

"You're on, if I remember Zeng went to the hall of warriors."

"Then let's go."

When they got to the hall of warriors they found Zeng polishing the urn of whispering warriors, They walked up to him and said, "Hey Zeng!"

Zeng jumped and fell on his behind, when he realized it was only the twins he sighed and said, "Oh, it's only you two."

"You were polishing the urn right?" Ichi asked

"Yes, I have to keep everything clean until master Shifu comes back." Zeng answered

"Well, you know that sometimes the soilders of the tenchu army speak right?" Fu asked "I heard that on nights like this, they actually come out."

"R-Really." He stuttered

"Yep, first they start talking and then they come out." Ichi said

"T-That's just a rumor, you two shouldn't believe what people say." Zeng explained

"Yeah your right, see ya Zeng!" The twins said, leaving

As the twins left Zeng sighed, he almost believed them for a minute. "Silly kids, they almost made me believe them."

"Is it safe?"

"Huh, who's there?" Zeng asked

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, it's very safe." Zeng answered "You can come out now."

"Is it safe?"

"This isn't funny anymore."

"Is it safe, is it safe, is it safe , is it safe."

Zeng started screaming and ran right out the room, while the twins came out of their hiding place behind flying rhinos armor; Ichi smirked and said, "You owe me breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow."

"Fine, well goodnight." Fu said, going to bed

"Night."

* * *

To be continued

Funny start huh? Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Regular Morning

Home Alone

Chapter 2: Regular Morning

Let's see what the twins do on their first day in the palace alone. I only own Ichi, Fu and Shiisaa. Jubei belongs to Blaze Blue but he's the twins godfather.

* * *

Morning came into the valley of peace, and as the morning gong rang the twins quickly got up and said "Good morning master!"

But no one was there, Ichi sighed and. "I guess we forgot that they were gone."

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Fu asked

"Well, let's start the day off like we normally do." He answered "We'll eat breakfast first, then figure out something after that."

"Right, so how about I make some pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me."

It only took a few minutes for Fu to make the pancakes, but when she was done they both started eating; Ichi smiled and said, "You did great Fu, these pancakes are the best."

"Thanks, I always wanted to make some anyway." Fu said, smiling "No wonder Po likes cooking, the satisfaction feels great. So after we finish, what should we do?"

"Well, since nobody's here why don't we take a break from training?" He suggested "We can head over to the bookstore, I heard some new issues of manga just came in."

"Awesome, then let's go."

After they finished eating, the twins headed down to the valley; as they reached the bookstore they were amazed at the new books on the shelves. "Hey look, kurokami's new issue came out."

"What about naruto, and bleach?" Fu asked

"Yeah, here give them to the clerk." He answered, giving Fu the books

"Hello, I want to buy these..."

"Hey Fu, what's... what the hell are you doing here?" Fu groaned

They felt a chill to find Jubei in front of them, they had no idea why their godfather was there; Jubei smiled and said, "Hey kids, how's my favorite twins?"

"You didn't answer my question." Ichi said, annoyed

"I actually know the store clerk, he got sick so he wanted me to watch his shop." Jubei answered "I guess I should've expected to see you two here."

"Hey Jubei, I just stacked the last of the... Ichi, Fu!"

"Shiisaa!" The twins exclaimed

The two of them were excited to see their cousin again, they smiled and gave each other a group hug; after they released each other, Fu asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to get a part time job," Shiisaa explained "this was the perfect place since I like to read. I just started today, but I wasn't expecting Jubei to be here."

"So what's up with you two?" Jubei asked "I heard that Shifu and the others left to help the emperor, so you two are alone."

"Yeah, we have to look after the palace." Fu answered "I wonder what the emperor needed?"

"I heard that the hoof boar clan was going after him," Shiisaa explained "I bet he asked Shifu and the others to protect him."

"Aw, I wish I could go," She pouted "I wanna see the emperor too, what about you Ichi?"

"I already met him." Ichi answered

"No way, when did you see him?"

"It's... complicated."

(A/N: Read the flame of dreams, you'll learn how Ichi knows the emperor.)

"So how's uncle Jao and Xiaomu?" The twins asked

"They're great, it's pretty normal back home." Shiisaa answered

"Okay, see you guys later."

"Hang on you two, I'm gonna check up on you later." Jubei explained "Just make sure nothings broken."

"Yes sir." They teased

When they walked out with their new books, Ichi felt something bad heading towards them; he was right, it was the three stooges. "Great, and the day was just perfect."

"Hello losers, doing a little shopping?" Flash taunted

"Careful what you say, you might have nightmares tonight." Ichi retorted "I'd love to have another disection with you."

"We're not afraid of you freaks, not one bit!" Cash shot back

"Whatever, we'll leave now." Fu said, walking away

"You better run, go home to your midget of a father!" Flash taunted

They went too far, Ichi quickly ran to the palace and headed to the roof; he turned his evokers into a sniper rifle and targeted Flash's head. "Ichi stop, that's a bad idea."

"He deserves it, one shot will do it." Ichi said, ready to push the trigger

"Killing him will only prove his idea of you," Fu explained "no matter how much he deserves it, which he does."

"I'm not gonna kill him, I only have ball bearings in here." He assured "It'll hurt, but it won't kill him."

"Oh, then let him have it." Fu said, smiling

Ichi smirked and targeted Flash, instead of his head he went for his back and then fired; when the bullet hit it exploded and launched him into a vegetable booth, Ichi started laughing and Fu said. "I thought you said they were ball bearings!?"

"They are, but they're explosive too." Ichi said, laughing "Come on, you know that was funny!"

Fu tried to stay stern, but then she started to chuckle and went straight into laughter. "Okay, it was funny."

"Let's move before they figure out where the shot came from."

For the rest of the day the twins just relaxed, they read their new books and they went for dinner; this time Fu made sushi and takoyaki, which was their favorite foods. When Jubei came in he said, "Well, it looks like everything is alright."

"Of course, we wouldn't do anything bad." Ichi said, smiling

"Yep, we're just relaxing for today." Fu agreed

"Alright you two, I guess I'll be leaving." Jubei said, but he turned and said "You two be safe ok, there's supposed to be a storm tonight. It's already raining, so don't go anywhere."

After he left Fu could see her brother shaking, she asked "Are you gonna be ok Ichi?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He assured "Well, goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight."

After dinner they both went to sleep, Fu could hear the roar of the thunder outside; she was worried about Ichi and went to check on him, "Ichi, are you there? I'm coming in."

When Fu opened the door she saw her brother shaking in fear, she knew that Ichi was afraid of thunder but she didn't know what to do; she went to him ans asked, "Are you ok Ichi?"

"I-I'm fine, I can handle it." Ichi stuttered, but as thunder struck again he started trembling even more "W-Well I guess I'm a little afraid, just a little though."

"If you like, I can stay here with you."

"... I guess that's ok."

Fu smiled and sat close to her brother, the fact that she was there made him feel better; before falling asleep, Ichi said "Thanks, nee-san."

"Your welcome, nii-san." She said, smiling

* * *

To be continued

Isn't that sweet? Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Boars Revenge part 1

Home Alone

Chapter 3: Boars Revenge

Here's a little scene telling what happened at the imperial palace with the emperor. I only own Ichi, Fu, Kuro, and emperor Huang di. Mei is Black Raider's OC, she asked me so here she is.

* * *

It only took a day for Shifu and the others to reach the imperial palace, as they reached it they met emperor Huang di; he was a mountain cat with grey fur and red eyes, at the time they reached the palace the hoof boar clan attacked. But by using their skills in kung fu they overpowered them, they would've left after that but the emperor insisted after it started to rain. Shifu watched as the thunder roared from the sky, Po could see the worried look on his face and asked. "Is something wrong Shifu?"

"I'm fine panda, but I'm worried about the twins," Shifu answered "especially Ichi, I hope he's alright tonight."

"Oh yeah, he's afraid of thunder stoms." Po remembered "Don't worry, twins always help each other. So I bet Fu's helping her brother in his time of need."

"I think your right, thank you Po." Shifu said, smiling "Let's get some sleep."

As morning broke the seven of them woke up and got ready to go, they all bowed as Shifu said. "Thank you for letting us stay, emperor Huang di."

"No need Shifu, you did help me after all." Huang di replied "Besides, we're old friends."

"Emperor Huang di!"

Everyone turned to see a messenger goose flying in the sky, as it landed Huangi di said. "What is it, is something wrong?"

"T-The hoof boar clan... they escaped." The goose answered

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"They escaped and told me that they swore revenge on master Shifu, they said that they were heading towards the jade palace."

"The twins are in trouble!" Mantis exclaimed

"We have to hurry back before it's to late." Shifu ordered

"Yes master!"

Meanwhile back in the valley, the twins were helping Jubei and Shiisaa at the bookstore; they were happy to help since they could read any book they want, but Jubei looked suspicious and asked. "Shouldn't you guys be training?"

"We did." Fu answered

"After we finish training we come down here to read," Ichi explained "the clerk let's us read here all the time."

"I never knew the both of you were such bookworms." He said, laughing "Well at least your learning something, go ahead and arrange those books."

"Got it."

"So Shiisaa, they Faye Ling family is supposed to be wealthy right?" Fu asked "So why are you working here?"

"I wanted to get my own money, money that's not from the family." Shiisaa answered "Besides, it's better to do a hard earns work."

"He's right Fu, when you work hard you earn respect from others and they become your friends." Ichi explained "The bond you make with others always gives you good sources."

"Sources?" Everyone asked

"Oh sorry, I was remembering my first job." He said, smiling

'His first job, what kind of job gives you resources?' Shiisaa thought

(A/N: I just made a foreshadow to a new fic, better get ready for it.)

"Hello, is anyone here?"

The four turned around to see two girls at the front door, one was a lioness while the other was a black lynx; the lioness was an adult with loose black pants, a black T-shirt and fingerless gloves. The lynx was a teenager wearing a white gi and having red eyes, seeing the lynx shocked Ichi for a moment. 'No way, is that girl...?'

"Me and my friend are here to buy a few books." The lioness explained

"Sure ladies, what do you need?" Jubei asked

"I'd like to buy instilled destiny, what about you Kuro?" She asked

"Kuro, your name is Kuro?" Ichi asked

"Um yes, it's nice to meet you." Kuro said, smiling

"Oh, I'm Ichi nice to meet you." He introduced "What would you like to buy?"

"The newest issue of kurokami." She answered "This is my friend Mei."

"Hiya, so do you have the books?"

"Sure I'll get them."

After Ichi found the books, he went to the register and they paid for them; he smiled and said, "Thank you, come again."

"Hey Ichi, did you know that Kuro girl?" Shiisaa asked

"Maybe it was one of his girlfriends." Jubei teased

"N-No, it's nothing like that!" He protested 'But she looked like the same person in my dream, is she the same Kuro?'

"I guess we're done, let's head home." Fu suggested

"Right, let's go." Ichi agreed

As they walked back home Ichi started to wonder if that was the same Kuro in his dream, the thought revolved around his head but he just didn't know; but the thought disappeared after he and his sister saw what was in front of him.

"What the!?" The twins exclaimed

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger, and don't worry you'll see Kuro and Mei again. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Boars Revenge part 2

Home Alone

Chapter 4: Boars Revenge part 2

* * *

"What the!?" The twins exclaimed

The twins were at shock when they saw the hoof boar clan stealing the weapons and artifacts from the hall of warriors, they couldn't believe it; when one boar spotted them he asked, "Who the hell are those muts?"

"I think those are Shifu's kids." Another answered "Hey Diyu, come see this."

The boar called out to his leader, it was a black boar holding the sword of heroes in his hands; he gave off a devilish smirk, and with his dark red eyes glaring he said, "I heard Shifu adopted some twins, I guess this helps even more."

"What are you doing here?" Ichi asked

"Isn't it obvious, we're stealing everything in the jade palace," Diyu said, pointing the sword of heroes at them. "we can't let you two stopping us either, so we'll just have to kill you."

"You guys are so asking for an ass whooping." Ichi retorted, bringing a flame into his hands

"Ichi, we shouldn't use our powers." Fu explained "Let's just fight normally."

"Right, we have to keep the artifacts safe too." He agreed "Let's go!"

The twins charged at the boar clan, with their kung fu they took them out; but they also tried to keep the artifacts safe, when Ichi did a split kick on two boars who were holding ninja weapons and the invisible spear of destiny he quickly grabbed them and placed them back on their stands. Fu went for the boar with the urn of whispering warriors, when two got in her way she punched out the first and threw the other at the third boar while safely catching and placing the urn on it's pedistal. "I wish I had my weapons right now."

"Your not the only one, there's too many for us to fight alone." Ichi agreed, punching out two more

"Ichi, look out!"

Ichi wasn't aware of the four boars coming with a sneak attack behind him, he got buried under all of them but then he felt a gust of wind blow them away; it was Mei in front of him holding a metal fan, she smiled and said, "Hey, are you doing ok?"

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Ichi asked

"I'm a friend of Shifu's, and there's no way I'm letting this pile of garbage trash the palace while he's gone," Mei answered. "isn't that right, Kuro?"

Ichi turned to see Kuro taking out two boars with a spinning kick, she went back into her fighting stance nd said, "Huang di is my father, and he's also Shifu's friend. I won't let you destroy this place!"

'So she _is_ the same Kuro from my dreams, I kind of figured as much.' Ichi chuckled at the thought, then he went back into his fighting stance and said. "Ok, let's bring these guys to hell!"

They went off and started taking out every boar one after another, the four of them fought in two groups; Mei and Kuro fought the rest of the boars while the twins fought Diyu, Mei fought using her fan and knocked out each enemy in front of her while Kuro jumped into the air and took out the rest with a spinning drill kick. Meanwhile, Ichi and Fu were fighting Diyu who was attacking with the sword of heroes. The twins dodged with elegant grace and countered at the same time, the boar grunted from the pain and pushed them back. Ichi grabbed Fu's hands and launched a hammer throw at Diyu, with Fu heading at him at full speed she launched a kick to his face but he blocked with the sword and threw her to his side. While she was down he was ready to stab her through the chest, he exclaimed "Time to die!"

But Ichi moved between them and grabbed the sword with his hands, with his blood was dripping from its blade he kicked him and grabbed the sword from his hands; his eyes were both red and demonic, Fu could tell that he was letting out the power of the black beast. With a deep threatening voice he said, "You don't deserve to use this sword, this sword was made for great heroes and you're nothing but a pathetic piece of filth!"

"What was that you little...!?"

**"Kuroi Kagi!"** Ichi exclaimed

Ichi blew out black flames from his mouth like a dragon, the flames shot out all the way outside; when the fire stopped Diyu was found on the ground covered in soot, Kuro smiled and said, "That was amazing!"

"Totally!" Mei agreed

"Ichi you did it, you... Ichi?"

Fu sweatdropped from seeing her brother gasp for air, she chuckled and said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine... stupid move... always burns my mouth." He answered, coughing up smoke

"Nice one Kage, but I can tell it's you." Fu teased, rubbing his ears

"F-Fu cut it out, damn it I mean it!" Kage said, laughing

"So it's true, he does have multiple personalities." Mei whispered "Is he the same guy you remember in your dreams, Kuro?"

"Yeah, he's alot more funny this way." Kuro chuckled

"You're right, he really is."

The four of them turned to see Po, Shifu, and the five in front of them; Shifu gave the twins a hug and said, "You're alright, I'm so happy."

"Welcome home." Fu said, smiling

"Yeah, it was boring here without you guys." Kage smirked, then he switched back with Ichi and he said, "I'm glad that you guys made it back safely."

"You guys sure did a number on the boars." Mantis said, surprised at what the twins did

"What was that fire from before?" Viper asked

"That was the black fire: Kuroi Kagi." Ichi answered "But I'm still working on it, it's been a week since I've been practicing it and everytime I use it I end up burning my mouth."

Mei then walked over to Shifu and said, "Good to see you again Shifu, I see that your kids are just as unpredictable as you are."

"It's good to see you again as well Mei, how have you been?" Shifu asked

"Just great, I've been doing good as the commander of Huang di's emperial army," She answered. "he wanted me to bring Kuro somewhere to relax, and she wanted me to bring her here. Something about seeing the guy from her dreams."

The five were confused, but they started to understand after they saw Mei and the others stare at Ichi; he stared at Kuro and asked, "Wait, so you remember me...!?"

Without hesitating, Kuro planted a kiss on Ichi's lips leaving him speechless; while he turned beat red Po said, "Yep, she remembers you."

"Wait a sec, how do you know her?" Crane asked

"Not telling, it's my secret," Ichi exclaimed. "and Po don't you dare tell them or I'll have roasted panda for dinner!"

Everyone just laughed at Ichi's threat, Shifu then asked, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Nah, we have to go anyway." Mei answered "Are you happy now, Kuro?"

Kuro then looked at Ichi who then turned away blushing, she smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess we can go. Come by and see me, ok Ichi?"

"Um sure." He replied

He sighed as they both left, after seeing the smile on his face Po said, "Looks like someone's got a girlfriend."

"It's like that with every girl I meet, maybe I need more guy friends." Ichi thought out loud "Well I'm leaving, you coming Fu?"

"Oh yeah, I get to go this time!" Fu answered, smiling

"This time?" Everyone asked

* * *

To be continued

One more left, then I do the fic I foreshadowed before. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: A Good Father

Home Alone

Chapter 5: A Good Father

It's a short chapter but it shows a growing relationship between Shifu and the twins. I don't own anything but the Kagi twins.

* * *

After arresting the hoof boar clan, Shifu went to look for where the twins went; he couldn't find them anywhere, but he then heard some voices, "I got the target."

"Good, now go for the head."

"To much, how about the butt?"

"Okay then, that'll just make it even more funny."

'So they're on the roof, and Kage's the one controlling the body.' Shifu thought "Now what are they up to?"

Shifu jumped to the roof and found the twins staring down at the valley, but he was surpised to see Fu holding a sniper and ready to fire; his eye started to twitch as he he asked, "Just what do the two of you think you're doing?"

"Uh oh, we've been spotted." Kage sighed "Looks like the jig is up."

"Aw, but I didn't get to shoot Flash." Fu pouted

"You can't do that, revenge is never the option," Shifu explained. "it only leads to ruin, now give the gun to me."

"Alright, then you shoot him." Fu suggested giving the sniper

"I would never do such a thing."

"By the way, while you were gone they called you a midget." Kage pointed out, he smirked when Shifu pointed the sniper at Flash

"Where do I shoot?" Shifu asked

"The butt." They answered

"Right."

Shifu then fired and just like last time the bullet exploded and launched Flash into the air, this time he landed in a flower shop; Shifu was a little scared but then he got angry when he saw the twins laughing, "What were you two thinking!?"

"Don't worry, they were ball bearings." Fu assured "Ichi just put some explosive material with them."

"It was funny, you have to admit it." Kage said, smiling

Shifu was stern, but he chuckled as he said, "You're right, it was funny."

The three of them smiled as they watched the sunset, to see it on the roof was actually beautiful; Shifu sighed, "Maybe it was a bad idea leaving you two."

"What do you mean?" The twins asked

"I left the two of you alone, and ended up having the boar clan attack." He answered "I guess I'm still not good as a father."

"Don't say that, you're a great dad no matter what."

"Thank you, Ichi."

"See, you can even tell when Ichi and Kage switch places." Fu explained "Only a real father would know that, your doing just fine Shifu."

"Thank you, but..." Shifu sighed, "don't you two get lonely, without a mother around?"

"Well..."

"Actually..."

"What?" Shifu asked

"Don't tell him, but we kind of think of Po as our mom." The twins answered

Shifu almost fell of the roof from their answer, he tried to keep his laughter in but he couldn't hold it; he took a deep breath and asked, "W-Well, how is Po like your mom?"

"Well, Po's kind and caring," Fu answered

"He always makes us feel better, and makes us happy," Ichi continued "kind of like what a mom does, you have some of those traits too. No matter what you think Shifu, you're a good father."

Shifu smiled, he knew that the twins were the best thing that ever happened to him; along with Po and the five, he knew that he had a great family to call his own.

* * *

The End

Hope you liked this, now for the next fic!


End file.
